


It's Okay Now

by Skyma



Series: A string of connected oneshots about Tommy's s//1c1d3 [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Ghostbur is tryna be helpful, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It has mixed results, ahah, ghostinnit, ghostinnit and ghostbur bein buds, its back, no beta we die like men, the angst, tommy is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyma/pseuds/Skyma
Summary: Ghostbur is going to visit Tommy but is shocked to see a confused ghost wandering around.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: A string of connected oneshots about Tommy's s//1c1d3 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044594
Comments: 9
Kudos: 451





	It's Okay Now

**Author's Note:**

> aha, ik ur reading this Ari. hai. 
> 
> Anyways, tw in the tags. I think we all know the sitch by now

Ghostbur was just returning from a visit to Technoblade and Philza and was excited to see Tommy. Unfortunately, when he got there, he couldn't find the boy.

Soon, though, he saw a figure in the distance. 

"Tommy! I have been looking for you," he said before he noticed Tommy looked.. incredibly pale, and... transparent. "Tommy? Are you okay? You look like a ghost.."

"W-Wilbur?! Oh, thank god.. I-i think I AM a ghost..."

"What? But..." Ghostbur went and checked the chat. He was very forgetful, perhaps he missed something. 

Upon further inspection, he saw Tommy's death message.

"Oh." He said simply, "That's not good."

"Y-yea.." Tommy replied, nervous, "I- I don't remember.. My death, I mean... I don't actually know why I'm here.. Why am I not in L'manburg with Tubbo..?"

"Oh, we were on vacation!" Ghostbur said with a smile. He was actually naive enough to believe they had just been on vacation. 

"Oh.. I.. I don't remember..." Tommy said, stuttering to get through his words. This was incredibly new to him, and frankly, he didn't like it. "C-can we go.. back to L'manburg? I don't think I want to stay here.."

"Mhm! I'll take you through the portal!" Ghostbur said, clearly not grasping the gravity of the situation.

"A-alright.. I wanna see Tubbo.. I feel like... I haven't seen him in a while." Tommy said. He couldn't grasp why he was so upset, but he was. His head hurt, and he just wanted to be home with his friends.

Ghostbur lightly grabbed Tommy's hand and led him through the portal, and into the Nether. For some reason, Tommy couldn't stop staring at the lava. He knew it couldn't hurt him, he was dead, but... Something about it made him sad and made his head hurt more. Ghostbur carefully brought Tommy's ghost through the returning portal, and then led him into L'manburg. Tommy felt a rush of nostalgia, and a wave of relaxation washed over him.

He didn't notice the stares he was getting. He was caught up in the majesty of finally being back. Soon, he pulled himself away from surveying the land and decided to look for Tubbo. Fortunately, he didn't have to look far. 

"T-Tommy..?" said a shaking voice. Tommy let out an excited gasp.

"Tubbo! It's you! Oh, I've never been more glad to see you," Tommy said, exasperated and tired. 

"Y-you're a ghost.." Tubbo said. He was shocked. He had known Tommy had died, but it had been a while.. he didn't think he was gonna end up coming back as a ghost. He wanted to kill Dream even more now.

"Mhm, I don't really.. remember my death, but I remember you Tubbo! My best friend!" 

Tubbo was mortified. How would Dream react? Surely he wouldn't allow Tommy into L'manburg again.. but..

"Ah. So he did turn into a ghost." Speak of the devil. Dream walked up behind Tubbo.

Tommy couldn't understand why, but he was overcome with fear. It was a primal instinct, to run and hide. He didn't (not yet, at least) but he cowered a bit. 

"Ah-! D-dream.." Tubbo stuttered.

"Are you intending on letting Tommy stay in L'manburg now?" Dream said, his sharp tongue making both of the younger boys nervous.

"W-well.. We know turning into a ghost can greatly change one's personality. I think we should at least give him a chance." Tubbo said, gathering his thoughts quickly.

"...I suppose that's alright. If he does anything out of line, though, I highly suggest you exile him again." Dream said, and Tubbo let out a thankful sigh. Tommy's head was pounding in pain by now. He was so confused about everything but didn't have the courage to ask any of his questions.

Tubbo turned back to Tommy, "I suspect you don't remember much, huh?" Tubbo commented.

Tommy nodded his head, "I remember a couple of things.. I remember my discs... I remember you... I remember Wilbur.. I remember.. uh..." Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, which caused him to bend over in pain.

"T-take it slow, Tommy! You don't need to remember everything..." 

"T-tubbo.. W-what's wrong with me..?" Tommy said as he began to cry. The pain in his head and stomach grew, and it was getting unbearable. "T-tubbo.. help me.." He said, through choked sobs. 

"I-it's okay! C'mon, you need to relax for a bit." Tubbo said, concern clear in his voice. He remembers something kinda like this happening to Ghostbur a bit ago... 

"I-it hurts, tubbo.. p-please.. it hurts.." Tommy was having trouble speaking. His throat felt like it was closing up, and he couldn't stop crying for the life of him. What was happening to him?

"C'mon, we'll take you to Ghostbur's house. He'll have something to treat you." Tubbo said, as he gently guided Tommy along.

When they arrived, Ghostbur was mixing up some potions. "Ghostbur, Tommy is in trouble, he's in a lot of pain," Tubbo said.

"Oh, I can help! Let me get you some potions..." Ghostbur said, before rummaging around in his barrels. He took out a potion of healing and a golden apple. Tommy quickly took them both, and they helped with the pain. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop crying.

"W-why.. am I crying? I-I- I.." Tommy attempted to say something, but couldn't get it out.

"Shh.. It's okay Tommy.. I'm right here, and I'm staying, alright..?"

"Y-you won't go.. right? Don't go.. P-please.. D-don't go... I d-don't wanna be alone.. not again.. p-please.." Tommy said, shaking. Tubbo had never seen him this broken and defenseless before. He couldn't believe what he'd done. 

"It's alright Tommy. I'm not leaving.. I'm staying right here."

**Author's Note:**

> bold of you to assume I had an outline for this rush-job


End file.
